


with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite

by bread_master2000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, i am angry about what happened so i decided to write angsty angst, i don't deserve this, wanda and pietro don't deserve this, whY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS END UP SO SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_master2000/pseuds/bread_master2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wanda hated that pietro spent his last moments comforting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Saturn by Sleeping at Last. I am incredibly sad I am going to cry I recommend listening to this song if you want immense feelings to strangle your heart. I know this is kind of short but I don't know man I'm still sad about the end of AoU I don't know what to do with this. Italicized words are Pietro just in case you're confused. Hope you enjoy (:

Something felt off as Wanda defended herself in the middle of the church. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion but speeding past all at once. Her mind was buzzing, pulsing, engaging, never stopping, always working.

Red shot out from her hand, hitting enemies without a pulse, without a heart, until the metal was unmoving. One after another, the mechanisms came at her. It was the only time in her life so far that she had truly been grateful for Strucker’s experiments on herself and her brother. Without it, they would have been in the same situation they were in where their parents died. Helpless. But now they could actually do something, they could help save children from the misfortune they had.

Then Wanda felt it. Pietro’s panic built up inside of her as it did in him. She felt Pietro run as fast as he ever had towards something, someone. She felt him stop, she felt the first bullet pierce through him and the last bullet shoot out.

“ _You didn't see that coming,_ ” She heard him say.

 _You know when I told you that I was twelve minutes older, Wanda?_   She heard him think. He knew she could hear him, he knew these would be the last things he said to his dearest sister.

Yes I do, brother. I do.

_In thirteen minutes now, you will be the older sibling._

Wanda felt him fall to the ground. Her body kept moving, turning into the machines she was fighting as she felt her brother’s life slipping away from his body. Tears flowed from her eyes, her vision blurred, but she didn’t care. Red was everywhere, flying from her hands and covering her brother’s body.

_It’s okay, sister. It’s okay. We’re-_

She felt it. She felt him take his last breath. The way it rattled through his bloodied lungs and get caught there. The way his chest shuttered as it captured the air and didn't release it. The way he comforted her as he lay dying in the battlefield.

And she shut down. Her knees hit the concrete, she stared at her hands. She couldn’t tell if they were from her power or if it was her brother’s blood. Her heart had been taken from her chest, ripped and torn apart right in front of her eyes. Tears mixed with rage and fear. After living through and eternal war, they thought they made it out. And with all those years of surviving together, Pietro had died _alone_.

And she screamed.


End file.
